Talk:Athena
Athena has antagonist through all the games. I have played the games and seen all the cut scenes. I've even watched them multiple times on youtube. There is no evidence Athena was planning all of this from the beginning. In the first game Ares ordered Kratos to attack that village because he hates Athena and wanted to destroy any lingering humanity in Kratos. Ares states as much by saying that with his family dead nothing would hold Kratos back anymore. At his death he stated he was trying to make Kratos a great warrior. There is nothing about him knowing about any "treachery" on Athena's part. In the second game Athena does all she can to protect Zeus. She tries to dissuade Kratos from pursuing revenge and even dies to protect Zeus. There is no evidence she knew she would come back as a phantom or whatever she is. In the last game her goals had changed due to a change in her form of existence. She states as much That is why she motivated Kratos to kill Zeus. She put hope in Pandora'x Box ages ago not to be used as a weapon againt the Olympians, but out of fear of what would happen should the evils be released. She cited her past of helping Kratos as reason for him owing her. There was nothing to indicate she had been planning all of this from the start. She is not even the antagonist in any of the games. Ares is the antagonist in the first game and Zeus in the next two. Persephone in Chains of Olympus. What evidence do you have that Ares was aware of some "treachery" or Athena was planning this from the start? Athena is an antagonist in God of War III. The first two games show her as a good person, yes that is true. But something happened to her after her death. She changed. She doesn't care about humanity. She only desired the death of Olympus and Zeus, who are the same thing, just so she could spread her "message". What triggered her change is unknown, this is true. It could be anything. The new truths she claims to see, the fact that Zeus didn't show any emotion over her death, or anything else. She is an antagonist. An antagonist is defined as somebody who represents opposition that the protagonist has to deal with. In this case, she represents the opposition to Kratos over what should be done with Hope. Should he give it to Athena, or humanity? And he chose humanity. So she went from protagonist/ally to antagonist. Lying Memories 05:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Seeing the revert made me understand this discussion more, and Athena is most certainly NOT an antagonist throughout all of the games. Only in God of War III. Only there. Lying Memories 05:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Athena as an antagonist is only at the ending of GOW3 if even at that. Zeus is the one Kratos struggles against throughout the game as the primary antagonist. Unfortunetly, the game designers threw a curve ball at the end with Athena. She has changed, but we do not have a clue as to why or what her "message" is meant to be. We don't know what she was thinking. Maybe she does care about humanity, but thought the only way it could advance is by getting rid of Zeus. Kratos was going to do that anyway regardless of the consequences so maybe she decided to try and salvage something from it. It is something they may plan on exploring in future games, but for now we do not have enough to go on. Yea I'll give you that one. I'm a third party in this whole dispute, but you're right. As of right now, there isn't enough information to go on, unless sometime soon the developers explicitly state they made her an antagonist. At the very least, she played a neutral role, with both negative and positive aspects thrown in. I don't know, that's just my opinion. Lying Memories 20:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) My humble opinion In my opinion if Athena would leave Kratos from his nightmares and/or revive Kratos family, he would settle for an ordinary life and''' 'destruction of Olympus would be avoided. OR she could simply let him commit suicide... Is She Really Dead? If she is dead, why, at the end of God of War 3, she was she afraid, that Kratos will kill her?Brother captain 21:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Apparently the Blade of Olympus holds power over the supernatural as well, otherwise she wouldn't have backed down. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 12:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the Blade would destroy her astral protection like Kratos destroed Zeus'. And with it, she would permanently cease to exist. At least this is what I think. Iago PUC 11:33, April 26, 2018 (UTC) What did Athena's death cause in the events of ''God of War II? The death of each god was shown to be causing a different kind of world disaster in God of War III (Poseidon's death caused the world to drown in the seas. Hades' death freed the undead from their imprisonment. Helios's death brought darkness to the world. Hermes' death unleashed a plague in the world. Hera's death wiped out all plant life). But what did Athena's death cause? Iago PUC 10:50, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Potential Return? Do you think its possible that Athena could return someday? Possibly as an ally to Kratos and Atreus as they try to survive Ragnarok? I think it would be a cool if she and Kratos finally put all their shit aside to work together again. ( 02:12, June 7, 2018 (UTC)) Immortals Could somebody please add Athena to the Immortals category please? Thank you. ( 04:49, June 7, 2018 (UTC))